ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyrus
Cyrus (Arabic: سايروس) is a main character featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. He was a genie from Agrabah, sent to Wonderland by his master to keep him from Jafar's clutches. He is portrayed by Peter Gadiot. Biography Background While running from the Queen of Hearts' guards, Alice consumes some magical mushroom which causes her to shrink in size. After hiding underneath the hedge of a part of the maze, she sees a bottle. After opening it and crawling inside of it, she meets a genie named Cyrus and they become friends. Alice and Cyrus have many adventures together, and eventually fall in love. While standing at the edge of a cliff overlooking the Boiling Sea, Cyrus proposes to Alice, who says yes. However, it is interrupted when the Red Queen arrives. After a brief battle between Alice, Cyrus and the Red Queen's guards, she magically throws Cyrus off the cliff to his apparent death. However, in reality, Jafar caught Cyrus on his flying carpet before he could reach the Boiling Sea. Cyrus is then locked up in a cage as Jafar's prisoner, who wishes to obtain all three genies and their bottles or lamps in order to change the laws of magic and become all-powerful. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' Cyrus manages to escape while Alice and Will look for him, and eventually becomes human again, but Will becomes a genie in his place. Alice and Cyrus stay in Wonderland in order to fight Jafar's rule, and it is revealed that Cyrus and his brothers became genies in the first place because they stole water with magical properties to heal their dying mother, Amara. They manage to find Amara when they discover that Amara is trapped inside Jafar's snake staff. However, by then Jafar has obtained all three genies and becomes able to change the laws of magic. There is a final confrontation between Alice, Cyrus and Jafar at the Well of Wonders where Amara dissolves into the water that she drank when she was dying. Cyrus tries to get the water into the well, but Jafar takes it away before he can. However, this awakens Nyx the guardian of the well. She states that Jafar has stolen the water to benefit his own desires, so now he shall serve the desires of other people. With this, Jafar becomes a genie and locked away in a bottle which vanishes, and Cyrus' brothers become human. In Victorian England, Cyrus and Alice get married and have a daughter together, and live happily ever after. Family/Relationships *'Amara' (deceased mother) *'Taj '(brother) *'Rafi' (brother) *'Alice' (wife) *'Edwin' (father-in-law) *'Unnamed female' (deceased mother-in-law) *'Sarah' (step mother-in-law) *'Millie' (half sister-in-law) *'Unnamed female' (daughter) Status: Alive Trivia *Cyrus is loosely based on the genie from the Middle Eastern Folklore. *Despite his youthful appearance, Cyrus is stated to actually be 200 years old. Appearances *'W, E01:' "Down the Rabbit Hole" *'W, E02:' "Trust Me" *'W, E03:' "Forget Me Not" *'W, E04:' "The Serpent" *'W, E05:' "Heart of Stone" *'W, E06:' "Who's Alice?" *'W, E07:' "Bad Blood" *'W, E08:' "Home" *'W, E09:' "Nothing to Fear" *'W, E10:' "Dirty Little Secrets" *'W, E11:' "Heart of the Matter" *'W, E12:' "To Catch a Thief" *'W, E13:' "And They Lived..." Category:Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland characters Category:Victorian England characters Category:Wonderland characters Category:Agrabah characters Category:Resurrected characters